comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-11 A Little Getaway
Avengers Micro Station 1-- Near Subatomica, the Microverse Dr. Pym gets up when the alarm goes off and moves to his workbench stretching. One hour of sleep every six seemed to be working for his productivity. The windows were open and he took a moment to look at the glowing stars beyond. His workbench was actually a gigantic Stark tablet that he began opening applications on. Working quickly a design began to take form on the screen. Actually two designs were taking shape. Every so often he'd stab at a design of his famous and very nerd chic helmet. As an afterthought he hit a control and a Sting medley began playing. It sucked to be him at times but he didn't have to deny himself small comforts. Meanwhile, back at the Mansion, Janet ducks into the guest room. It isn't often she goes into the room. In fact, she rarely goes in there at all. But, she needed a quiet place and Jarvis informed her that the guest room would be the best place for it. In one hand is a comm link, and the other holds a letter...really not much more than an index card. On it is Hank's distinctive script, informing Jan that they need to talk, but that Hank cannot be disturbed from his research. Once the guest room is closed, Jan reads the note, then looks at the comm link in her other hand. "Either he really cares to give me a way to reach him....or he did something he shouldn't have." The words are soft...but clearly heard in the otherwise dead silence of the room. She examines the comm link device and shrugs. "Here goes nothing." The device is activated, sending a signal to where ever Hank may be at...indicating that Janet has come to call. Dr. Pym sees the light flash on the comm panel and quickly texts back: CAN'T TALK. NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME. TTYL. <3 HANK. He's sure he'll pay for that later. Then he hits the link to the guest room. Less damaging if he can say he had another call, especially to Natasha. In the guestroom the comm panel beeps for attention and Hank's image begins to form sitting in front of his window with the remarkable view. Confusion sets in...briefly, for Janet. This is a bit more cloak-and-dagger than she expected. She closes the door to the guest room, turning the knob to lock it, then sits down, angling herself and the comm panel so her back is to the door. So, when Hank's visage flickers into view, he gets treated to Janet's face, still in the throes of confusion. "So...what's going on?" No 'Hello dear' or any other greeting. Just the quick and direct question. Dr. Pym spills his coffee and grabs for some towels to mop it up. "Crap crap crap." Busted, busted, busted is what he's thinking. He gets the spill under control, takes a deep breath and says, "There's a problem with my P-particles. A form of energy from the other earth is affecting them. Until I get them under control I don't want to expose anyone else. Especially not ... you. I've isolated myself and need to work undisturbed until I get a handle on this. I can't say where I am or anything else on the subject. I'm sorry." "So...you are purposely squirreling yourself away from me because you are worried about how the Particles are going to react to me." It is a statement, not a question. There is that all-too-familiar look to her...of one of contemplation. "Well, if this is a problem, then shouldn't we warn any others that have been exposed to Pym Particles, hon? That means myself and I think Clint. But...anyone else?" The look on Jan's face is one of concern...but there is also a shade of seriousness. It's the chairperson side...she wants to make sure all of her people are taken care of. Dr. Pym rubs his eyes. "Taken care of. I'm doing ... some damage control now." There's that frown. Damage control is not a term Janet likes to hear. "Wait a minute." The words come out cool...as Janet's mind turns...considering different possibilities. "You already did something, didn't you? That's why you are hiding in your own little world." Two can be vague....but it seems Janet may know exactly where Hank is at. "There is someone else you exposed. But...who?" She sits back...the gears are turning. It is almost amusing to watch Janet's thought process. Then...she blinks, as she dwells on a particular thought. "Did you do something to Natasha? She was awfully further along for her pregnancy than a normal person should have been...even with twins. And...you wouldn't tell me because of privilege." She shifts...about ready to leap out of her sitting position. "I gotta go talk to Natasha!" Dr. Pym's face is a mixture of relief and shame. He begins to say something and finally says, "... I am going to get back to what I was doing. I'll be in touch tonight. I need to work away from distractions. Good-bye." He breaks the connection. After a monet he turns around and sees the window and it's distinctive view behind him. "Oh son of a bitch," he mutters. He sets another coffee cup out. Dr. Pym's face is a mixture of relief and shame. He begins to say something and finally says, "... I am going to get back to what I was doing. I'll be in touch tonight. I need to work away from distractions. Good-bye." He breaks the connection. After a monet he turns around and sees the window and it's distinctive view behind him. "Oh son of a bitch," he mutters. He sets another coffee cup out. Oh no. No one hangs up on Janet. Especially not Dr. Henry Pym...not when he is blatantly hiding something from her. And...it wasn't difficult to figure out where he is holding up. However, getting to there is. She knows she needs air....now...it is just a matter of finding out how. It doesn't take long before a peculiar but oddly familiar sight is seen in that window of Hank's. It appears to be his new armor...the model with the 15 minute air supply. It seems to be angling its way to the lab, definitely in a bit of a hurry to do so. It wouldn't be hard to figure out that someone 'borrowed' the armor...in a hurry to give a certain other someone a piece of her mind. Dr. Pym spits out the coffee he is drinking and hollers once again, "Son of a bitch!" Hank runs to the airlock and opens the outer door. he runs back to the window and points to the airlock. The figure at the window is in for a bit of truck driver mouth if lip reading is amongst her skills. But the gesturing is pretty simple: that way! Interspersed with a bunch of circular motions made at the temples. The armor, and who ever is piloting it, gets the drift of the exchange, immediately heading towards the air lock. It only takes a manner of moments for the armor to enter the airlock, though it is close. The figure stumbles in, a hand down upon the floor of the airlock to support itself. Only a moment more, then the actuator for the outer airlock slides into action, closing the door and filling the airlock with glorious air. Dr. Pym seals the outer door, then opens the inner door. He is at the figure's side in a moment helping whoever up and inside the living area of his habitat. The small metal content of his armor saves him from some nasty burns. Things in vacuum heat up in sunlight fast! He avoids touching the helmet until he gets some protective gloves on then he starts working at the clasps. The plate over the lower face snaps back allowing the wearer to breathe, and talk. The rush of air is welcomed as the person within the armor takes in a deep breath. Then...without looking up, an all-too-familiar voice, winded but recognizable, drifts up to Hank's ears. "You...do not....hang up on me. Not like that." The head lifts up...and Jan's blue eyes peer back. "Now, you gonna tell me what's going on? Because I refuse to leave until I get a straight answer, Dr. Pym." Dr. Pym frowns at Janet. Then starts removing his armor from her. "So hanging up is grounds for 1) calling me back or texting or 2) using an armor suit not designed for wings or space travel to go between universes and bawl me out in person?" he says annoyed. He gets the torso open and begins removing it. "Really Janet, I expected you to act more mature! You are the chairperson now ... you are wearing something under the armor ... right?" he asks. "Of course I am! Don't be ridiculous!" The tone is just as annoyed as Hank's voice. Perhaps it is that the armor is a bit cramped for her...or, mostly, because she saw how animated Hank was and she was not about to risk being ignored yet again. "Damn it Hank. I know you did something you wasn't supposed to. And the way you reacted when I mentioned Natasha tells me that you know why she looks way too big for her trimester. " As the armor comes off, the wings are unfurled, much to Janet's relief. "Ah....that's better." Then...back to business. "So, you're going to tell me what you did. Because endangerment to an Avenger? That *is* a matter for the chairperson." Dr. Pym throws his hands up. "I didn't do anything! It was a side effect of this dimensional merger! It affected my pymticles by charging them with something called the Speed Force from Other Earth. they have known about it. It's to speedsters what Pym particles are to us. It has charged or is carried by some of my pymticles. When I was near Natasha some of it affected her. I didn't even realize anything happened until I saw she was big as the Hulk the other day. Then I figured it out! Phew!" That was a lot to say all at once. Even for someone who had given dissertations during fights. Then more sullenly, "I've found a way to remove the affected particles from me. I'm doing it here because they can't shrink me any further here. Once I'm clean I'll use the pymticles to de-Speed Natasha. I just didn't want to affect her further ... or you, since your particles seem fine." He walks into the living area and sits down on a familiar circular sofa which apparently has served as a bed as well judging by the sheets and pillows. There is a sigh. Just a simple sigh as finally Janet relaxes. "Well, damn, honey. You should have told me sooner." She flops on that couch, sprawling out and finally taking a look around. "Heh....this is a nice place. Could use a woman's touch." What...Jan is flirting, even after braving the terrors of space. You bet she is. Dr. Pym flops on the sofa and says, "Doctor patient confidentiality. Also ... you've been pretty busy. You didn't need to babysit the unstable genius. What the heck do you have on?" "I had a spare Wasp costume with me." Of course Janet had a spare...she has all of them on her at any given time. "The...the wings needed to be folded. That...was not comfortable. But...fortunately you made that armor for you rather than me. Gave me just enough room to manage the journey." She glances back towards Hank..."Don't expect me doing that again. Not unless I get my own suit." Then...another sigh. "Yeah, I know, honey. I have been busy. But...things are getting better. Fixed one problem...now just gotta find out where Tony is hiding and then maybe we can take a proper vacation." Dr. Pym nods and reaches to the counter to grab the extra cup of coffee he made for Janet. "Oh. Never saw that one. Are your wings okay? Hey I forgot ... no shrinking here but we are in effect shrunk so the wings stay out. I never saw them on you full size before. Get up and turn around." It is a little silly. He's seen her while bother were shrunk to the same ratios. Everything is relative still ... He's pretty damned proud of those wings on Janet. Oh...there's a blush...and that smile. Janet gets to her feet, turning around slowing as she unfurls the transparent wings. "I do adore them myself. But...it isn't like you haven't seen them before, hon." Dr. Pym leans on his elbow and says, "It's my best work ever. Still ... one of these days I'll make them work for you at full size. Besides, truth is I'm not just looking at the wings." "Well...they just might. I can use them up until four feet tall now, in case you didn't know." Janet giggles softly....giving her rear a little shake as well, knowing exactly what Hank is looking at. "But thank you. For both putting up with me, and for answering me honestly. Though it required a trip through your little world for me to get it." With that, Jan looks over her shoulder and tips a wink. Dr. Pym gulps a little loudly and says, "Yes well like I said I have made some progress and I should have a device set up to 'cure me' sometime tomorrow. Then I'm back home. I might leave this place here as an Avengers' Outpost. It still has plenty of provisions and an arc reactor for power for the next thirty years. Why don't /you/ stay a little while? It can be /our/ little hideaway." "You said it yourself, love. I'm the Chairperson. I just can't up and disappear. Especially now that I am also co-headmistress of the Academy, too. But...coming here wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for short jaunts. Just as long as we make it a little easier for me, if that is okay with you, dear." Janet giggles softly..."Though, the fact you are willing to share just makes me giddy all over." Dr. Pym shrugs."We do get cel phone and wifi reception here. How do you think I returned your message before?" Not to mention the Science Squad has a comm panel set up in the Med Bay to contact me. We can get to the mansion faster from here than flying from your studio." He wiggles the coffee cup a little for her to notice it then sets it back down. Janet Van Dyne takes the cup...and takes a sip from it. "well....I'll think about it. I have to admit, a place that only you and I can go to certainly has promise. But..first, get that cure. Then get it to Nat. Then we can work on a better suit for me to get here."